As Long As You're Mine
by snowharvester
Summary: Inspired by the song from Wicked. No good summary for this one but please, do enjoy it. Modern/AU universe, Jelsa pairing and please review if it's good.


_**As Long As You're Mine**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-;-<strong>_

There was a sound of bed sheets shuffling as moonlight bathed the large room through the windows. Two bodies lay on the emperor-sized bed that was draped with blue silk sheets. A young woman lay on her side to watch her lover sleep, wondering if everything that happened between was all just a very long beautiful dream. She silently reached to his head and gently stroked his silver hair that shone in her dark room. His breathing was silent with the occasional snores and his eyebrows scrunched as though he was annoyed with something in his dream.

Elsa Freyis shifted her position and lay on her stomach as she continued to drink in Jack Frost's form like it was the first time she had seen him. The strong jaw, his prominent cheek bones to the bridge of his nose and his eyes that were framed with thick lashes. They were all hers.

She fingers travelled to his cheeks down to his lips. They were dry, and she felt the heat invade her whole face when she remembered what those lips did to her. Her head reeled as she lost herself into the memory of her lips entangle with his; the unbridled passion, the heat, the urgency. But underneath the passion and hunger, there was also softness and contentment.

She had never felt so complete in her life.

Her touches stopped when his eyes clenched and he groaned, thinking that she disturbed his sleep before he merely rolled to face her and grabbed her by the waist. He held her close to his chest, the fabric of his shirt was rough against her nightie, and murmured garbled words before her resumed his deep breathing.

Elsa smiled as she stroked his cheek tenderly and placed a kiss on his neck. When she returned her gaze to his face, she found a pair of tantalizing blue eyes staring down at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Jack grinned as he looked down at the platinum blond woman he held in his arms. He had been a wake for some time now; she always did that to him whenever he sleeps first. He asked her one time why she does that and she said, "I just wanted to make sure that you're real". His heart pounded against his chest whenever he took in her appearance. She was beautiful, ethereal in a way that she was almost otherworldly. The moon's light bounced against her lightly golden locks, making it look silver like his hair and the paleness of her skin glowed. The faint powder of her freckles contrasted with her fair face. He was so thankful that her bedroom window permitted this much light into the space.<p>

He fought the urge to laugh as he looked at her expression, her blue eyes widened with surprise; face free from any make-up she usually wore and her hair was tied into a very loose side braid. He lifted his hand to brush a stubborn lock of hair away from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He knew what she meant about confirming their relationship. Jack can't help but be captivated by her like he was under some sort of spell but every time he watched her smile, listen to her voice and feel her touch, he knew he loved her.

And not just any kind of love, it was a love so strong that it borderline obsession to the point that he will return to her apartment every night instead of his own flat which was a block away. His guy friends told him he was whipped while most of his female friends just said it was normal.

But he was far from normal and so was she. He never felt so strongly for someone before and he knew what a crush was. He once had a crush on Rapunzel Corona but when he met her cousins; Elsa and Anna who just transferred from another city during their senior year in high school, he knew.

He just did.

He craved her feather light touches that teased his skin, the warmth that burst in his chest every time she smiled at him or laughed at his jokes. He cherished every quiet moment they had together even the fights that they managed to get through.

She was flawless.

She was intelligent and responsible, and she will do everything for the people she loved. Her sometimes cold personality and dry humour may be an acquired taste but she was perfect for him. She completes him.

Of course, their relationship didn't really sail on the smoothest course. When they announced their relationship to their friends and families, there were protests in both sides. Her father, in particular, didn't like him because he can't give her the lifestyle they (her parents) provided their daughters with. Some (even their friend Merida) said that Elsa's too good for him- which was true in his opinion but Elsa begged to differ, some said that it was more of a childish ploy; an act of rebellion in Elsa's part, just to annoy her parents.

Anna, Hiccup and Rapunzel had supported the pair in every way they can. Elsa's younger sister had encouraged them both to stand against the doubters and ignore them. Rapunzel, with her boyfriend Flynn helped them through couple fights and Hiccup will just drag Merida off whenever she tried to make Elsa dump Jack.

"I'm sorry"

Her voice had pulled him back to reality, prompting him to regard her with an inquisitive gaze, "For what?"

She shifted her position in his arms, her eyelids dropped into a half-closed gaze, "I want to keep you close. I wanted to know that you really wanted to be with me, no matter how selfish it might seem."

Jack glanced deep into her eyes, two light blue pools that threatened to drown him in if he stared too long and his arms tightened around her. Air rushed out of her mouth as he wound his arms to bring her closer than possible against his body. He leaned down and gave her a ferocious kiss that made her whimper.

"I'm here" he breathed out, "I'm yours and you're mine"

This kind of possessiveness was something an independent woman like her will not appreciate but Elsa returned the kiss with the same longing, she hands encircled around his neck as she pulled herself up to level her face with his.

* * *

><p>Blood rushed through every single vein in her body in a fast tempo, she dropped all her resistance to explore the consuming and albeit frightening emotion she felt for this man. Everything about him made her want him more than she could ever possibly realize. She placed a hand over his chest and felt the beat of his heart, wanting nothing more than to hear that steady beat for all eternity. When he told her that he was solely hers, she knew that she was his as well.<p>

No one had and even will make her feel this way other than him. He was unique, one of a kind. He was a jester who hides a perspective and caring side, pretending that he could care less what the consequences of his actions bring but his heart was warm and big, a true friend. A young man with a child-like spirit that was endearing and his loyalty to the people he cares about had her yearn for him.

He had a touch of immaturity and cockiness that can be quite a challenge along with her stubbornness; resulting on many squabbles that tested their patience but at the end of all that, she didn't care. She had accepted him, all the good and the bad as did he.

She wanted to laugh at her colleague and old friends' faces when they introduced Jack to them; the crème de la crème of society had chosen a wayward middle class as her partner. But she ignored their stares and disapproval; the old Elsa might've hid in the shadows under their gaze and scrutiny but she found herself not caring about what others might think. As long as she was his and he was hers.

She tore her gaze from Jack for a moment, looking at the pearly white orb that was outside her window. Leisurely she sat up from the bed; sheets fell on her lap as she hooked on knee over his side, earning an alarmed and flustered gaze from Jack.

She had him trapped under her, a touch of pride and giddiness spread into her being when she noticed his eyes linger on the flesh of her legs more than necessary. Elsa leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before she sat on his thighs with a soft smile.

"What was that?" he softly demanded, making her smirk at his frustrated tone. They had never breached this kind of intimacy in their relationship; Elsa wanted to save herself until marriage and he was willing to wait.

The woman shrugged as Jack sat up as well and placed his hands to her cheek, their blue eyes locked into an intense gaze which was more intimate than consummating their relationship.

Her hands slid from his chest up to his neck before she covered her lips against his in a soft kiss and whispered, "It's just...for the first time..." she sighed before she pulled back with a glint in her eyes and an impish smile on her lips,

"I feel... _wicked_"

Jack's eyes widened before he mirrored her mischievous grin and leaned his forehead against hers, "So does that mean we can-"

"_No_"

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, the shortest fanfic I've written so far. Check out the song in youtube that was sang by Idina Menzel (Of course) and Leo Norbert Butz. It's easy for me to envision Jack Frost singing Fiyero's part because Chris Pine's singing voice was similar to Leo's (IMO)! Leave your comments and tell me what you think via **Review** and please no Flames.

And yes I don't write smut because I'm not even 18 yet!


End file.
